A Job for Hermione
by Lady Zymurgy
Summary: The war is over and now all Hermione wants is to live a normal life and get a normal job, but for some reason no one will hire her. It's the Weasley twins to the rescue. HGFW AU now because of DH
1. Chapter 1

All right, this if my first long fic. It's going to be a Hermione/Fred! Hope you all like it! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. is genius. I am but a lowely fanfic lover, wishing to own full size living replicas of Sirius, Remus, and Fred.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione sat on the sofa in the living room of the burrow, the tea in her cup gone cold long ago. Sniffing as she stared at the floor, a sigh was heaved from her chest and her shoulder slumped downward. Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley family sadly watched.

"I don't understand!" Hermione said, "How can anyone be OVER qualified? I'm either over qualified or under qualified, never acceptable! It makes no sense Molly, I've worked so hard my whole life so I wouldn't have to worry about getting jobs. I graduated top of the class! Suddenly it's too much,... no one wants me."

Molly sat by the young witch and silently listened, she wished there was some way to help her young friend. Ever since the war ended Ron and Harry both recieved dozens of new job offers every day, why was Hermione over looked? No that couldn't be it, people were still talking about her brilliance and knowledge, they all acknowledge that the war would have turned out much different were it not for Hermione.

Hermione placed her tea cup on the coffee table and leaned back in her seat. "You should have heard this one guy, 'Why don't you just become an Auror, you'd be perfect for the job?', I don't want to be an Auror! I'm through with excitement! All I want is a normal job! I helped take care of the big jerk. Other people can catch the little ones."

"I don't understand it either my dear. A young witch like yourself should have your pick of the lot when it comes to jobs. People are odd, it could be they are intimidated by you. You could quite literally do any job out there, replacing who ever might be interviewing you. Don't worry, something will come about." Molly tried to comfort the girl. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Fred and George are coming over as well. They still have some old things they want to move to thier appartment, being around those two should help cheer you up."

Hermione smiled a bit, "Thanks for listening Molly. I'd love to stay, I'd have to be a fool to refuse one of your meals!" Feeling a little better they started talking about other things.

Meanwhile

Fred Weasley was standing at the top of the stair way frozen in place holding the box of things he was bringing to his appartment.

"Hermione can't get a job?" He thought to himself, "But that's impossible. People should be breaking down the door to get her to work for them. Poor girl, she would be an amazing aset to any business or company. She's so smart in everything she could start her own business,...that's it!"

With a pop Fred was gone and the two women down stair were none the wiser of his previous presence.  
Fred reappeared in the apparment that George and he shared.

"GEORGE! Where are you? I've got a great idea!"

George jumped out of the bathroom clearly being interupted from his shower as shampoo suds were still in his ginger hair.  
"You've figured out how to stablize the 'vomit comit' projectile barf spray?" George said hopefully of their new invention.

'"No, but I really should finish my research on that." Fred turned around to head to the lab, "Wait! Oh ya, my idea. Remember how we've been planning on opening a new shop in Diagon Alley? I've got the perfect person for general manager!"

George stood waiting to hear who his perfect person was.."Well? Who is it?" George said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, I was waiting for you to ask. Hermione! She knows everything there is to know about anything. I doubt managing a little store would be hard for her." Fred said enthusiaticly.

"I'm not sure Fred, there are probably other jobs she wants to do. Why would she be interested in a joke shop?" George replied.

"That's the thing, she can't get another job. No one will hire her, it makes no sense. They'll never find a more dedicated or smart worker then her. So why not take advantage of the situation and hire the worlds smartest person and at the same time help out a friend?"

"Ok, I'll go send her an owl before we leave, remember that mum invited us for dinner tonight. You better get ready." George turned to find thier owl before Fred interupted him.

"No need, she'll be there, that's how I found this all out, I was going to go downstairs to tell mum I was taking some things when I heard Hermione crying. I over heard them talking about it."

"OK," George said, "then hurry up and get ready we have to be there in 15 minutes."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All right! What did you think for a first chappie? Be kind! REWIND! Or in this case, REVIEW! You know you want to! tries some peer pressure Everyone's doin' it! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I can't believe how many replies I've gotten already! I hope I don't disappoint you guys!  
For people wondering about how Ron fits in, he doens't. He's the friend, nothing more nothing less. lol  
As for living arrangments, Hermione was visiting Molly. Sorry if I didn't make that clear!

Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything, I am not she!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermine put the last piece of cutlery down thenshe turned to go see if Molly needed any last minute help in the kitchen. Before she finished her rotation two pops caused her to jump back and fall over a chair.

"Sorry Hermione! Didn't mean to startle you, just us!" George said as Fred helped her up.

"Are you all right? Is that how muggles get on chairs?" Fred teased.

"It's alright, I'm ok. I think everythings still inside me. And Fred, if you had paid attention in Muggle Studies they hop over and onto a chair, jumping back and falling is for a bed." Hermione laughed as she straightend her clothes. "I was just going to see if your mum needed any help in the... "

Before she could finish Molly came in levitating various dishes and bowls to the table, once everything was in it's proper place she turned to the other three.

"Now all that's left is for Arthur to come home," glancing at the clock that had Arthur's picture on travelling, "which should be now."

With another pop Arthur Weasley had arrived home, seeing the extra faces he greeted everyone and they all took thier places around the table.

After an amazingly feast they all sat around the living room and talked.

"So Hermione, what brings you here today? Not that I don't mind having another person around the house!" Arthur asked.

"I was just frusterated with my current job hunt, I came to talk to Molly. No one will hire me! They always say I'm over qualified, or under qualified. I don't get it, what am I supposed to do? If I can't get a job in the wizarding world, I'm stuck! I won't be able to get one in the muggle world because according them them I only have a 5th grade education, they won't believe I went to a witch and wizard school." Hermione sighed out, once again the earlier stress of the day was starting to effect her.

"That's terrible! Not even the ministry? St. Mungos? Hogwarts? Why not apprentice to become a Mistress in some art?" Arthur exclaimed thinking he came to a solution, instead this only added another shadow of sadness to the young womans face.

"Not the ministry, not St. Mungos, and although I loved my time there, I don't wish to become a teacher. I also did try to become an apprentice, none of the Masters will have me for fear, I quote, "I can't have an apprentice out do me! Do you know what that would do to my reputation as a Master!" "Hermine said in a nasely voice. "I'm also not going to approach Proffessor Snape because I don't want to be Potions Mistress, I would have perffered Charms or Transfiguratin but no one will have me. I don't want to see Minerva either because she's so busy with the school. My only option would have been Professor Flitwick."

Everyone sat in a small moment of silence remembering the fiesty little Proffessor who fought and died in the final battle. Were he alive he would have accepted Hermione in a heart beat.

Fred saw this as his chance to propose the idea. Clearing his throat to get everyones attention he started.  
"Hermione, I was here this afternoon gathering things when I heard you crying downstairs. I admit to eavesdropping on your conversation with my mum. While I was standing there I got an idea, so I apparated home and talk with George about it and,..." suddenly his idea felt very silly. i'Why would she want to work in a joke store. She always scolded us for wasting time and pulling pranks.../i' "Well,... we were wondering if you'd be the General Manager for the new store we were planning on opening in Diagon Ally?"

He held his breath as he watched various emotions he couldn't recognize fly across her face. The tention in the room was palatable, everyone waited for her reply. i'Why is she taking so long/i' He wondered,i'ok,...she's probably thinking of a good reason to not accept. Great, what was I thinking. She's to mature for this stuff./i'

While Fred was having his internal fight over the validity to asking Hermione to take the job, Hermione was in shock, someone actually offered her a job, she could have a job.

'This is real right? I'm not zoned out on the conversation having a little day dream? I'm really being offered a job? A real job, in one of their stores! Not just any job, being in charge of their NEW store. I'd have no idea what I was doing, but they wouldn't ask me if they didn't think I could. A joke store? No one would see that coming, contrary to popular opinion, I do respect them for the work they do. It takes alot of skill to in potions and charms to make their products. So will I take it? Why wouldn't I? ...Wait...everyone is looking at me. How long have I been thinking!'/i Hermione woke up from her reviere and shook her head to clear it.

Fred noticed her start to look around then shake her head,...she didn't want the job. Feeling a little disapointed he said "That's ok, we were just wondering if it was something you were interested. I understand if jokes arn't your thing."

A confused look crossed Hermione's face, suddenly realization dawned. "No! I wasn't shaking my head no, I was just zoned out and just shaking it off! No! Yes! I Mean yes! I would love to work for you guys! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and gave them both big hugs. Finally for the first time this week she felt like things were looking up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There ya go hope you liked it!

Lady Zymurgy


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter three, snazzy stuff. Thanks for the reviews!  
On with the show!  
Disclaimer: I own Canada about as much as I own these characters 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went home that night feeling better then she had ever felt since the post war celebrations ended.  
Walking into her little London appartment she got ready for bed.

"A real job Crookshanks! Not just any job, management of a joke shop no less! Who would have thought?" she said as she picked up her long time companion, "No more worries for us!"

Sitting down on her bed she pat Crookshanks and thought about her evening.

"It was so nice of Fred and George to offer me a job. They've really grown alot in the past years, successfull business owners and amazingly talented with their work. I hope I don't dissappoint them, they've put alot of work into opening this new store. I wouldn't wat to ruin it all, no. I'm smart, I graduated at the top of my class! I can do this! Night Crookshanks!"

With that last self reassurance she drifted of to a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile in the twins appartment.  
George and Fred were sitting in their kitchen making a job description for Hermione's new position.

"Alright," George began, "Hermione's going to be in charge of keeping us informed of inventory, how quickly stock sells, best selling stock and least sold stock. Then there is general building information, informing us when bills arrive and letting us know if there are any repairs needed. There are the other things like price lists, cash machine, customer service and a few other things that she will need to be trained on. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure, no problem." Fred replied, "Are you almost finished with the accountant figuring out the last loose ends for the store?"

"Almost, just a few things with the shipping people. They raised thier prices for us because they had to switch from owls to delivery men, but it should still work out. Then there is the renovations for the new building that are almost finished and figuring that in." George stood to go to his room. "Can you go deliever the job description to Hermione tommorow and go over it with her to make sure she understands everything? I'm going to be busy with that accountant for who knows how long."

Fred also stood, "Better you then me, I could never understand all that stuff. If the store makes money...good! Yaaaay! If the store is costing too much money... nooo! Boooo! I'll send her an owl in the morning to set up a meeting time. Well I'm going to bed. Night."

Walking their separate ways then entered their rooms and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Fred woke up and sent Hermione a note asking if they could meet up around 12 at the Leaky Cauldron to go over some stuff for her job. Sending it off with Eddy their barn owl Fred set out to make himself some breakfast.

Hermione was sitting at her table drinking her morning coffee and reading the Daily Prophet when she heard a tapping on the kitchen window. Looking up she saw an owl wanting to get in, so she got up and opened the window. It swooped in and droped a little letter on her kitchen table then flitted over to the counter and helped itself to a piece of toast. Hermione walked back to the table and opened her mail.

Hermione,  
Would you be able to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 12 today to go over your job description and any questions you may have? Eddy should be waiting for you to send back your reply.  
Hope you can make it.

The new master of your life,  
Fred

Laughing she quickly scribbled an answer and sent Eddy on his way.

Finishing her coffee she got up to get ready for the day. Taking a quick shower she set about to figuring what she would wear to her first business meeting.

"Ok," she said," It's during lunch time, so it's going to be a casual meeting. Right? Are jeans appropriate? No, what about a suit. No, that's not casual. Hmm, Dress pants?"

Pulling item after item from her closet she wasn't happy with anything she found. Outfit after outfit was tossed in a yes, maybe, or no pile. Finally deciding on a pair of nice pants and a light shirt she finished her morning chores and left to meet Fred.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in Diagon Alley she head to the Leady Cauldron, 10 minutes early she chose a table and waited for Fred to arrive.  
Not long later Fred also arrived sporting a very sharp set of tailored robes and carrying a brief case.

_"Wow,"_ Hermione thought, _"He looks so proffessional. He's come a long way from the boy who left a swamp in the entrance hall. He looks so...confident, not just that arrogence he had when he was younger. Now it's... oh god, I'm staring! Look away! Look away"  
Hermione quickly looked foward, then down, then up again, around the room then just stared at the table. "Gya!" she thought to herself, "I look like I'm searching for a snitch! Just sit still!"_

Fred entered the Leaky Cauldron and saw Hermione sitting across the room at a table. Making his way across the room he saw her notice him coming.

_"Wow, she looks really good." _He thought,_"She's changed so much from school. She has this confident aire about her, not that bossy know-it-all feel she used to exhert. Why is she staring at me? Is it the new robes? Are they too stuffy? I better not look like Percy! Do I have something stuck to me? Feathers that's got to be it! Eddy's molting again, I should have left him outside! I'm probably covered in feathers. Wait, no...quick check. Feather free. Than what, maybe she changed her mind! Look! She's trying to find an exit! Now she's staring at the table, thinking of a way to back out. Oh no, just be calm. Act like you didn't notice."_

Finally getting to the table Fred sat across from Hermione and set his briefcase beside him.

"Afternoon Hermione."

"Afternoon Fred."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BHAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFIE!  
Sorry it took a while to update, I have no acceptable excuse!  
Read and Review! It makes the world go round!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long! My lappy keyboard was broken and I had to wait for it to be fixed! But it's all better now and I'm in love with the new keyboard! Thanks for the reviews!  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione and Fred sat looking at one another till a waitress came up to take thier orders.

"Afternoon Sir and Miss, can I take your order?" She said with a chipper voice.

"I'll have a soup and garden salad thanks" Hermione ordered.

"I'll have the special" Fred put in.

The waitress wrote on her pad and walked off to the kitchens, leaving Fred and Hermione in theirs self induced awkward silence.

"Well,...do you want to go over the job description now or after we eat?" Fred asked hoping to ease the silence.

"Ya, that sounds good." Hermione answered.

"Um...I gave you two options." Fred said with a smile.

"Oh ya, sorry." Hermione blushed, "Now sounds good."

20 minutes later the waitress came back with their orders and Fred and Hermione were just finishing the meeting.

"That's pretty much everything. Any other questions?" Fred asked hoping there wern't, he was really hungry and Hermione had a question for everything.  
_"She's so thorough,"_ He thought about Hermione as the waitress placed the dishes, _"I'm so glad she'll be working for us. I'm glad she wasn't having second thoughts, she already knows so much. I can't help but wonder if this store would have worked without her."_

Hermione thanked the waitress and returned her thoughts to her new job. _"I can't believe it, they are putting so much faith in me. I've never managed a store before. I hope I didn't miss anything, I can always ask more questions later. They both know so much already about running a business. Well, I guess they would, they've had their first store for quite a few years already. They're both so goal orientated, they both know what they need and try to get it. Well, I can't say 'they both' because I've only really had a meeting with Fred so far."_

They ate in silence for a few minutes before they each tried to think of something to say.

"So..." Fred ventured,"How's...Crookshanks?" he ended lamely. _"Crookshanks!"_ He thought to himself, "_That's the best you can come up with?"_

"Oh he's fine, still fancies himself a kitten although he's getting much older." she answered._ "Why are we talking about my cat?"_ She thought to herself. _"Ok...conversation. This should be easy. It's only Fred."_

"So, how's George?" She asked.

"Oh, he's good. He's pretty busy right now with the accountant. They are trying to iron out the final details for this years budget and closing last years financial report. I don't envy him, I've never had a head for the money aspect. I'm more of a customer service, employee managment kind of guy. I like getting in there and seeing what needs to be improved or removed. Looking for what works and what doesn't, fighting with the suppliers because they jipped us 3 boxes of snake fangs or 2 bottles of dragons blood. Product development is a proficency for both of us though, I think everyone can agree on that." He replied.

"You both work so hard with the store it's a wonder you have time for anything else, how do you guys do it?" Hermione leaned forward as she asked.

"Well," He said turning more towards Hermione, "I don't know really. We both make a point to take time to relax, even if we think that we don't have time. Turns out once we are finished our 15 minute or half hour break we can work alot better, that way we don't get burnt out. Also being surrounded by employees who know what they are doing helps, you don't have to worry about something going wrong; you trust that they are able to do their job."

They sat there for almost two hours talking about what the other had been up to since either graduation or ahem early escape. Finally realizing the time they both jumped up.

"Wow, it's 2! I have to get back to the store!" Fred said in amazement.

"I'm supposed to meet Ginny this afternoon at 2!"Hermione jumped up, "Sorry, it's been great! When do I start?"

"Monday morning at 9am, come to the store and we'll go to the new store and I'll show you around." He replied grathering his papers up.

"See you then!" Hermione said as she ran out of the Leaky Cauldron to meet with Ginny.

Fred watched her run off. _"I can't believe I lost track of time like that. It was so easy to talk once we got past the initial awkwardness. She's really had a hard time in her job search, I never realized. Well I can't wait to work with her somemore, if time passes like this all the time around her I want to work with her everyday!"_ Fred laughed to himself and he apparated back to the store.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione was making her way up to Gringotts to meet with Ginny. _"Wow, Fred is such an interesting guy. He's been doing alot since he left Hogwarts. He seems so much more...wait. Don't go on that again. We've already been over this. We? Since when did I start thinking about myself in plural? Oh well, it'll be fun working with Fred. Time seems to pass so quickly when he's around."_

Hermione just got to Gringotts and she spotted Ginny.  
"Hey Gin! What did you want to meet me for?" she asked.

"Well... you know how I have been waiting for that "special question" to be popped for a while now?" Ginny cryptically asked.

"Erm...special question?" Hermione said confused.

Ginny save her a look. "You know! That special question every girl wants her boyfriend to ask?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione said in realization and pulled Ginny's hand up. "HE PROPOSED"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Who? WHO? WWWWHOOOO?  
Well, you'll just have to wait and see, wontcha?  
Hope to update sooner then I did this time!

Lady Zymurgy


	5. Chapter 5

lol, oops i've been forgetting disclaimers. lol 

DISCLAIMER! I do not claim dis story! I dis claim it!

"I can't believe Lee finally proposed!" Hermione exclaimed, "What am I talking about finally? You've only been dating a year, you Just graduated! Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am!" Ginny said,"Hermione, I've been thinking of our relationship for the past few months and I've realized, he's the only one I want to be with. Ever since we fought together in the war, we've really had a connection. All those times being posted together for missions or just hanging around orders headquarters. We've really gotten to know eachother. Once the war was over he felt like he was able to start a relationship without the worry about something happening to one of us. We been through so much together, I can't see going through anything else without him." Ginny had a far away look as she spoke.

Hermione smiled, "You really seem ready for this. I'm so happy for you Gin!"

Hermione hugged Ginny and remembered when Lee Jordan first joined the Order of the Pheonix. He was so upset being paired with Ginny, calling it a "babysitting mission". That was untill he realized all she was capable of, then things started changing. He treated her less like the twins baby sister and more like the woman she was.

With that the two girls left to go for an afternoon of shopping.

Fred arrived at the office to find both George and Lee Jordan there.  
"Hey Lee, what brings you here?" He asked.

"That's what I've been wanting to know." George spoke up, "He said he won't tell my anything till you got here."

"Well guys, you know how I've felt about Gin for a long time now..." Lee started and hesitated a bit," ...well, I've been meaning to talk to her. I mean I have talked to her. Well I talk to her all the time, we are dating after all. I mean, ok...lets start over." He said looking up at the twins.

"Ok?" they both replied confused.

"Well...Gin means alot to me, more then anything in the world. I would do anything for her, to protect her, to help her. I...I'm so scared you guys will kill me..." Lee nervously. "Last night, I asked Ginny to marry me."

"Finally!" George exlaimed."You've been skirting around that subject for weeks!"

"We knew you going to do it sooner or later. We couldn't stand the nervous tention pouring off you for much longer." Fred laughed, "It was worse then when you first started dating her."

A look of complete relief came to Lee's face,"Really? Wow, we're going to be brothers! That's awesome! We still havn't told the rest of your family yet. Gin was meeting up with Hermione to tell her this afternoon."

"Ya, Hermione said she was supposed to meet her, she was almost late for it." Fred spoke up.

"When were you with Hermione?" Lee asked.

"I met her at 12 for a lunch meeting to go over a job description for her job with us. She ran off to meet Ginny when I got here." He replied.

"You met her at 12, and when you were finished she ran off to met Gin? She was supposed to meet her at 2. How long does it take to go over a job description?" Lee asked confused.

"We just started talking once we finished. It actually only took about 20 minutes. We ordered, went over everything and were finished by time our food arrived. Then we just started talking. I had no idea what to talk about, so I asked about her cat...what kinda of idiot talks about a cat?" Fred asked more to himself then the others.

"So you talked about her cat for two hours?" George stated.

"Oh no, then she asked about the business and how we do it all. Then we talked about life, what we've been up to since Hogwarts. Where we thought we'd be at this age when we were younger. Who we miss from the war. You know, I used to think she was such a bossy little know it all in school. I always thought she needed to lighten up. But now I see, she couldn't have been as stuck up as I thought. She hung around with Harry and Ron! That should say enough in it self. Those two were always getting into trouble, and she was right along side them. She's so into getting prepared for this job. She asked so many questions, ones I hadn't even thought of myself yet! She so ready, eager, so happy we gave her this job. I'm go glad we were able to help her, the look on her face was great. We totally lost track of time this afternoon." Fred kinda trailed off realizing he'd been talking about her for almost 3 minutes.

George gave Fred a look, "Are you getting a crush on her? I havn't heard you talk this much about one person since you got an autograph from one of the Wierd Sisters."

Fred looked shocked, "What? No, of course not. You would have been impressed with her as well. She's just so ready to start work, she's put up with alot from all those other interviews. She's been so perservering in her job hunt. Those idiots don't know what they are missing out on."

"There you go again," Lee said,"Another all hail Hermione speech. When did you start worshipping the ground she walks on?"

"I am not worshipping her! I'm just admiring her strength! You just have love on the brain, you fancy yourself a match maker now huh? Just because you were able to find someone, you have to find someone for us lonely single people?" Fred joked.

"So you admit you're lonely?" Lee asked.

"Get out of here, before I beat you up for going after my baby sister. You have my approval, but keep this up mate, and you won't for long." Fred leaned in trying to make his threat seem real.

Lee laughed, "Sure thing there Fred, I'll see you both around. I'm meeting Gin in a hour and we're going to tell your parents once you're dad gets home. We just have to make a battle plan first."

Fred and George both said good-bye and went to the lab to finish working on their latest project.

Next the girl talk! I don't want this story going super fast because it kinda gets annoying when they get together after3 chapters. SO don't think you can plan what's going to happen next, I have it alllllll in my tiny little brain.  
Wait... that didn't sound right. goes off to ponder this

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I love Reviews, they totally make my day! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: When I land on the moon, I might finally own these characters. Untill then...no.

Hermione and Ginny were walking around the different shops in Diagon Alley when Ginny asked,  
"So why were you late? You're always 5 minutes early!"

"Oh, I had a lunch meeting with Fred. We were going over the job description of what I'll be doing as manager of their new store." she replied.

"Wow, that was a long meeting."Ginny said amazed."How much are they putting you in charge of?"

"Oh no, no, no. The meeting only took about 20 minutes, by time our food came we were finished." Hermione informed her," After that we sat and talked. First he asked me about Crookshanks, kinda wierd. But after that I asked about the business and how they do it all, then it kind of went off from there. We talked about school, after school, the war, what we wanted to be, things like that. I never knew there was so much to Fred, when I was younger I always saw this prankster who never tried. As I got older I started to see how smart he, and George, have to be to come up with all those products. Really now, a Canary Cream? How much work went into that? How much theory! How long did it take them? How did they perfect it? Fred really has a mind for customer service as well. He knows so much about public interesting and how to properly sell items and how to make a person feel comfortable in the store. Seriously, I was ready to buy half the store when he was telling me how he does it. He's just so laid back, but really upfront. Does that make sense? He was so helpful, we were able to get everything covered and he explained it all so fully. He really knows what he's doing, he's such an amazing business man. We were talking about so much we just kinda lost track of time."Hermione trailed off.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "Wow...that was quite the speech. Um, should I know something?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione said confused.

"I mean," Ginny explained, "Do you like my brother?"

"Ron? No, we've been over this Gin. We finished that years ago, it just wouldn't work." Hermione said, still confused.

Ginny shook her head, "Not Ron!" she said a little frusterated now,"FRED."

A look of shock followed by humour came to Hermione's face. "Fred? No, of course not. Why would you say that? Not that he's not a great guy, but it's Fred. He's like...the class clown and the book worm getting together. It's unheard of."

Ginny looked sceptical,"Ok, whatever you say. I think there might be something starting there though, I still have to see Fred though. Find out if he's as star struck with you as you are with him."

"Star struck? Look Gin, I have no idea what you're talking about, and I doubt he'd be star struck with me of all people." Hermione laughed, "NOW! Tell me how Lee PROPOSED!"

Succesfully getting Ginny off the subject of Fred, Hermione was pulled onto a bench nearby by the youngest Weasley.

"We were at his place, he cooked me dinner. Now this isn't out of the ordinary, he loves to cook me dinner and try new things out on me. This time was a bit different though, I dunno. The house seemed, cleaner? Usually he doesn't worry about that anymore." Ginny laughed, "Not since we first started dating. He also seemed to be fumbling with things a bit here and there. Dropping forks, putting the plates in the cupboard when we were finished...still dirty, then putting them in the sink, putting coffee into the teapot. I couldn't understand it, he would always laugh it off as well, try to get me to ignore it.  
Finally we were sitting in the living room, just talking and he was playing with the ring my mother gave me. He always does that, sometimes he takes it off to look at it, then puts it back on. This time same as always he takes it off, looks at it and replaces it. I heard the coffee was ready so I asked him if he wanted any and he said yes, so I got up to get it. I pulled down some cups and when I opened the cupboard to get the sugar I noticed it. Instead of my mothers ring, there was this!" She held up her hand.  
"I screamed so loud! Then I ran to the living room and he was standing there looking so nervous. Screamed yes and jumped up and hugged him. Then he started jumping up and down holding me. I don't know who was more excited, him or I." she finished, a far off look in her eye as she looked a the ring.

Hermione smiled at her friend, would she ever find love like that? She could only hope, but she was happy where she was right now. Singleness suited her at the moment.  
"That is great, I'm go happy for you! You two are a great couple." Hermione said while hugging Ginny.

"Thanks! I was wondering if you could be my maid of honour?" Ginny asked.

"I'd love to!"Hermione jumped up, "I'm so excited!...wait...you better not make me wear an ugly dress!"

Ginny laughed, "No, don't worry. I'll be nice! Believe me, I remember what I had to wear to Phlegms wedding. Too bad she realized the montrosoties those were a 6 months AFTER the wedding."

"Who else is going to be in the bridal party?" Hermione asked.

"Just Luna, we've been good friends for so long. I can't think of anyone else I'd want. Lee is having Fred and George as his groomsmen. I have no idea who's best man. Something about some muggle hand game. Rock, parchment, papment, parcher whatever it's call. Something to do with a rock and two other things." Ginny said frusterated.

"Rock, Paper, Sissor?" Hermione offered.

"Ya that's it. Since he can't decide who it will be, whoever wins will be best man. Go figure that's how they would settle it, with a game!" Ginny laughed at her fiance's antics.

"Well, it's been great Gin. I really have to get going though, I need to go over this job description and read over some management books I got at Flourish and Blotts today." Hermione say gathering her bags.

"Always reading, some things never change. lol Don't worry about getting me wedding books though, I have plenty of those already." Ginny said, also gathering her bags.

"See! Reading up on things does come in handy!" Hermione quipped."I knew you'd see it my way one day."

"I'm sure I do, bye! Meet me next week on Wednesday and we'll go dress shopping!" Ginny shouted as she ran off.

"OK!" Hermione shouted back, then apparated to her appartment.

Well what do you think? Lee Jordan? gasp ...who the heck is he? If you don't know FOR SHAME!  
REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! I was gone for so long, but moving around and not getting the net kinda gets in the way.I'm such a terrible person! Oh well On with the show! I guess this is an alternate universe now. cry Fred!!! Oh my Fred! sniffle  
Insert the usual disclaimer, I own nothing. I'm just having fun!

* * *

That evening Hermione was sitting at home surrounded by every book on stores, managing, customer service, and even how to tell a joke ever written. Three rolls of parchment lay beside her full of notes to remember, or at least that she thought she should remember. Stretching her arms she looked at the clock and sighed.

"Wow Crookshanks! It's already 11! Time really flies when you're studying."

Tidying up her mess on the kitchen table she went to her calendar.

"Monday at nine. That means I still have tomorrow to finish getting ready for my first day. Should I wear robes? All my robes are…none would….oh no. SHOPPING! I need to get a hold of Ginny!"

Quickly writing a note about emergency shopping she ran to the living room to find Bubo her owl. She loved Crookshanks but needed an owl as well, letters weren't a cats duty. Crookshanks was a little putout for a while but soon realized he wasn't being replaced.

"Bubo, I need you to take this to Ginny right away." Tossing the puff of feathers out the window she watched him fly away.

Deciding that's all she could do tonight she turned in to bed

The next morning when Hermione woke up Bubo was sitting at the edge of her bed holding some paper.

"Hermione, I can meet you at 1 at Madam Malkins. It would be sooner but I have a bunch of stuff to do this morning. See you then! Gin"

Looking at the clock and seeing it was only 9 in the morning she decided to continue her research on management.  
Noticing the huge pile she accumulated over the previous night and today she decided to compile them all in an essay.

"What are the most important points to focus on?", she mused to herself, "Proper management, customer service, dealing with problem customers and natural…scratch that, product disaster preparation."

Content with her subject she started writing.

A few hours later she finished her essay, looking at the time she decides to look over it once then get ready to meet Ginny. Once finished reading she takes a quick shower gets dressed and leaves with a pop.

Five minutes early as usual Hermione stands outside of Madam Malkins watching all the people walking around. A few minutes later Ginny shows up.

"What's the big emergency? I've never know you to be so worried about clothes." She askes.  
"I need work robes!" Hermione exclaims, "I have no idea what to wear. Should I be casual or professional. Is there a way to so casuessional? Does that make sense? I need to look like I belong there. No! I need to look like I know what I'm talking about. Wait, that came out wrong, but it's true! Everyone only seems me as the smart one of the 'Golden Trio'." She said rolling her eyes. "Who would want to buy joke products off of me?"  
Finishing her tirade Hermione slumped onto a nearby bench and looked glum.

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny bellowed. "You'll be great. I bet you've been studying management books and whatever you could get your hands on since I last talked to you. You're the best person in the world to ask to manage a store because you'll make sure you know everything before you start. So stand up and show me that strong woman who helped defeat the dark lord! Don't you sulk to me about not being able to run a joke shop!" softening her voice she continued, "You'll be the perfect manager. As for the robes, that's what I'm here for! Lets go shopping!"

Staring shocked at her friend, Hermione then stood up and said,

"You're right! Thanks for that Gin, I needed that."  
With that they were off to shop. Emerging one house later there both left with three bags each. Ginny just couldn't resist getting herself something as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chapter so quickly! I spent most of my time at work writing up chapter 7and 8. So hopefully tonight if it's not busy again, I'll get the next few chappies out! I work at a bowling alley so if there are no people, I get to do what I want. Yaaaay!  
Usual disclaimer, yada yada, don't own anything yada yada.

* * *

That afternoon Fred was squirreled away trying to work out the kinks of the vomit comet. No matter how he tried he just couldn't concentrate, a certain someone with brown curly hair kept popping up in his mind. He also kept hearing Georges voice, _"Are you getting a crush on her?" "All hail Hermione speech." "Hermione wants you." "Hermione wants you"_ Wait… I don't remember him saying that.  
"FRED! Hermione wants you. She's in the fire place!"

Realizing that George was in fact calling him he went to the kitchen and found her head floating among the flames.

"Hi Fred! I was shopping today for work robes and I totally forgot to ask you if there was a uniform!" she said.

"No worries Hermione. I'm sure whatever you got will be perfect. I was going to give these to you at work but since you're here, kinda, take these." He took a small bag and held it in front of her head.  
"It's the crest for you to put on whatever you decided to wear for work."

"They aren't jinxed are the?" She said eyeing them warily.

"No," Fred laughed, "Just a little patch with a sticky charm so they won't fall off"  
"Alright then! See you tomorrow!" She said.

Fred held out the package and she grabbed hold of it with her teeth before she disappeared into the flames.

Fred sat staring at the spot where Hermione's head used to be, suddenly from the hallway he heard George crooning.  
"No worried Hermione! I'm sure whatever you got will be perfect! Oh Hermione! I made these just for you! Hermione! Oh, Hermione!"

"Come off it George!" Fred shouted, "I didn't sound anything like that. Besides, I was planning on having everyone wear those crests!"

George laughed and went on his way leaving Fred to his thoughts once again.

Once back in his room Fred started wondering, "Do I like her? She's so smart and sophisticated. What would she want with a joker like me? So what if I do like her a little, it's not like she'd see me that way. She probably has tons of guys after her. I dunno… oh well, I don't even know what she thinks of me."

* * *

Hermione puller her head back in her own house and removed the bag from her mouth. Dumping the contents onto her coffee table she saw the most beautiful crests every. They were embroidered with the Store logo and underneath in a bold script said **Hermione- Manager.**  
After looking at them for quite a while she decided to pick her robes for the next day and attach one. 

Choosing a set of forest green robes she placed the crest over the left side of her chest and looked in the mirror.  
"Wow…. I really do look like a manager!" Hermione breathed out, "I can do this!" Putting everything on a chair to be ready for the morning she went back to looking at the rest of the crest. Suddenly Ginny's voice popped up in her head. _"Is there something I should know?" "Do you like my brother?"_

"Hmmm," she thought to herself, "Fred Weasley."

She had to admit he was very attractive; those years of quidditch still left their mark, he was very fit. He was also very intelligent. He doesn't brag about his success either. Every time Ginny dragged her out she seemed to attract the idiots who thought she wanted a "hero" like Harry. Always bragging about how good they are, successful, or on the other hand they would always challenge her intelligence. It was so annoying!  
It was kind of nice to talk to a guy, not just listen about him, but this was Fred. What would he see in her?

"What am I thinking!? He's going to be my boss! He wouldn't see me like that, I'm an employee!"

Sighing she went to the living room to reread her essay and see if she needed anything else to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Another chapter! Well, here we are and there they are and it's all happy:).  
Usual Disclaimer I own nothing, just having fun with some imaginary friends.

* * *

Sunday came and went and soon Hermione found herself entering Weasley Wizarding Wheezes looking for Fred. Going to the back of the shop she found the two brothers talking over some papers.

"Hi! Hope this robe is alright. Is the crest in the right spot?" She said.

The guys turned to face her and Fred's breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing, her green robes complemented her hair and skin tone perfectly and her hair was pulled back in a loose half ponytail.  
"You look great Hermione," George said, "You're gonna steal all our customers. No one will want to come to this shop anymore they'll all go want to yours! Right Fred?" He laughed. "…Fred?"

Hermione blushed, "Oh be quiet George, quit teasing me!"

Fred popped out of his bubble and said, "Too right Fred, I mean George, I mean…You look great Hermione."

"Weeelllll, I'll just leave you two kids to have fun then." George said with an amused look on his face and turned to leave.

"You're here to see me?" Fred said, still staring.

"Well ya," Hermione laughed, "You're supposed to bring me to the new store!"

"Oh ya! I knew that, just um…. Ya, lets go." Fred said and walked over to her.  
"We're going to have to sidelong apparate since you haven't been there before." He said nervously holding out his arms. "Why am I getting jittery? I just have hug her, I get to hold her in my arms….if only this once. sigh I really do like her as much as George says"

"Oh, um ok." Hermione said and slowly stepped into him. "I'm going to be held by Fred! Hmmm… if I rest my head on him it would look like I'm just trying to um…make sure I have a good hold of him… yaaa that's right."

They stepped towards each other and she hugged onto him. Resting her head on his chest, Hermione started thinking.  
"Ohhhh he feels so good! I wish I could be like this forever! Oh Merlin, feel those muscles!"

"I'm doing it, she's in my arms! This feels perfect! Why is her head on my chest? Oh well, I don't mind!!" Fred thought to himself. "Alright! Here we go" he said aloud.

With a pop they were gone

Standing in the doorway to the office George was watching the whole scene.  
"Well, wasn't that interesting? If that isn't proof I don't know what is. Now will they stop being to daft long enough to notice?"

Almost all too quickly they were both standing inside the entrance way of the new store. Still holding each other they looked around.  
"Well, this is your store!" Fred said.  
"Wow, I didn't think everything would be set up already. When does it open?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow if you feel ready, we can take today to show you everything and then show you all the procedures." He replied.  
Suddenly realizing they were still holding each other they both let go slightly embarrassed. Both were wishing they didn't have to pull away.

"Um, I'll show you around the store!" Fred said leading her to the various shelves.

A while later Hermione was familiar with most of the merchandise and they started on reordering stock.

"It's simple enough," Fred explained, "Once you notice something is going down make a list of the items you need and how much. I'll be taking the lists once a week at first to see how often we need to reorder items. While you're doing this I'll also need a list of all the best selling items so that we can use it for our developing research. Usually when an Item is a best seller similar items or items that coincide with them will also sell well. But that's a whole different topic that you don't have to deal with."

Hermione was taking notes the whole time Fred was talking making sure she got everything she needed.

"Oh ya!" Fred shouted, Hermione jumped and stopped writing to look at him.

"Sorry, I forgot to show you the store room where we keep extra stock!"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the back to a tall small room with floor to ceiling wall to wall shelves.

Standing close to each other in the small room still holding hands he started pointing out their storage system.  
"Everything is in alphabetical order, starting from this shelf here on the left of the door going around the room to this shelf on the right of the door. There is a ladder with wheels on a track here that will move slide to where ever you need it. There is a balance charm on it so that you can carry heavy boxes down from the top and not need to have your hands on the ladder!"

Hermione looked around the room impressed with how much fore-thought they put into everything. "We're still holding hands! I wonder why he grabbed my hand. I think I'll just keep it like this to see how long he holds on."  
Fred was thinking about anything else he still had to explain to her then he realized, "We're still holding hands! I really didn't have to hold her hand to bring her here, buuuuut it was a good excuse. I wonder what she's thinking. She hasn't let go yet, let's just see how long this lasts."

"I'm pretty sure that's about everything I need to show you. Wow, look at the time!" He said looking at his watch. "We completely missed lunch! Want to head to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch?" He asked.

Hermione's stomach growled "Sounds like a good plan!" She said as she blushed.

They left the store, still hand in hand and headed out over to the Leaky Cauldron.

"EEEEE! Why didn't you guys tell me!!? Fred I'm your sister, Hermione I'm your best friend! That's not fair, how come I'm always the last to know." They both heard a scream and looked around.

A couple yards behind them they saw an excited flurry of red hair that belong to Ginny Weasley running to join them followed by Lee Jordan trying to catch his excited fiance.

* * *

Ohhhh cliffy! What's going to happen? You'll just have to wait and find out.  
Review thanks:) 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! I'm back! I didn't abandon it! I've just been writer lazy! Sorry! Here's the next chappy! Hope you like it!

Don't own anything, just love to play.

* * *

_"Oh no"_, Hermione thought, _"What am I going to say? What's he going to say?"_

Quickly letting go of each others hands Fred and Hermione each tried to think of something to say.

Ginny finally reached them and was bouncing in place waiting an explanation.

"Um, I was just showing her around the new store," Fred said, "I guess, um, well I had to lead her down a narrow hall way and I didn't want her to fall!"

"Yup! Clumsy me!" Hermione added

Ginny didn't look convinced, "Clumsy? Since when are you ever clumsy?"

"Weeelllll," Hermione replied searching for an answer, "We missed lunch and I didn't really get a good breakfast so I was kind of weak from not eating! So we decided to look at the last room before we went to lunch. I almost fell a few times! So… Fred grabbed my hand for balance!" Hermione didn't know why she was trying to explain herself, but she didn't want to say anything right now because she wasn't even sure what was totally going on. She also didn't like lying to Ginny.

Ginny though for a second then said, "Ok, makes sense I guess. Can we going you for lunch, we were just headed there ourselves!"

"Sure!" Fred answered "The more the merrier!"

Off the group walked towards the leaky cauldron.  
Once they arrived they sat at a table and waited to be served. Small conversation carried then the waitress came to take their orders.

"The special please, extra mash!" Fred said

"I'll have the same as him thanks! No gravy" Lee added.

"Hmmm, soup and salad please." Hermione said.

And finally Ginny asked for "Meat pie and a bun."

"Ohhh, I have to go to the girls room! Hermione! Come with me!" Ginny had an odd look on her face.

"Er, ok." Hermione replied and stood to leave with her.

Once they were in the bathroom Ginny turned round on Hermione and stood there.

"…. I thought you had to use the loo…." Hermione said, not really sure what Ginny was up to.

"I thought you were reaaaaaally hungry. I thought you had a bad brecky and no lunch. Weak eh? You look pretty fine to me, and since you only got a soup and salad…. Something's not right." Ginny cooed to her now flustered friend.

"Well, um, I, er, OK OK! I had a big breakfast! We did miss lunch though! And well…. We were looking around the shop and then he led me to one of the storage rooms in the back. He took my hand to lead me there." Hermione said blushing "Once we were done we were still holding hands and well, just didn't stop. I thought it was interesting and wanted to see how long he'd hold on."

"So, You DO like him!" Ginny said triumphantly

"Ya, a little I guess. I'm not sure what he thinks of me though! We get along great, and I can talk to him for hours and not even realize the time has past. Whenever I'm with his everything is just so natural." Hermione said getting a far off look in her eyes.

"Does he leave while your in the middle of a sentence? Does he add a joke to the end of every sentence? Does he act weird? He was still holding your hand when we found you guys, how long were you holding hands?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no he doesn't do any of that. We were holding hands for about," Herione thought for a moment "wow, 10 or 15 minutes!"

"Well, according to my expertise in the area of Fred Weasley." Ginny said with an official air, "Fred never talks to anyone longer then 5 minutes before leaving them in mid sentence to find something more 'interesting.' Fred never talked to anymore longer then 10 minutes without added some sort of joke. Fred never acts 'normal' any longer then 15 minutes if he doesn't want to be there. So, seeing as you guys can 'talk for hours', I'd say there's a pretty good change he likes you too. He was also holding you hand for a while and it's not like he couldn't have notice either."

"Alright!" Hermione said with confidence, "Um….what do I do now?" her voice now full of questioning.

"Don't worry, just act like you have been. I'll talk with Lee and get him to put a bug in Fred's ear. He'll find out what Fred is planning to do and try to 'push' him in the right direction!" Ginny said.

"And what," Hermione asked, "Is the right direction?"

"Going on a date with you of course! After that you're on your own and you guys can feel out what will happen in the future. Just keep me updated alright!" Ginny said with a wink.

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione hugged her friend, "I don't know what I'd do without you! We'll….I could probably find some help at the bookstore. There are probably a lot of relationship books there."

"Don't! I'm here! You don't need a book." Ginny smiled, "You have me, no book will be able tell you the quirks of Fred."

With that the two girls left to rejoin the boys for lunch.

* * *

There it is! I'll try to have more chaps up in less time then I did this one.  
Review and get a brownie! I just baked them today! 


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, return of the hidden writer. Life a little crazy but this story is always at the back on my mind. Sorry it's not the longest of chapters, had a little writers block.

I own nothing, I just like to play.

* * *

After the girls left, Lee wanted to learn a little more about what happened earlier.

"So, things seem to be well with Hermione." He ventured.

"She's amazing! This is only her first day and I think she can do everything perfectly. She knows the store inside and out now, she asked about things I didn't even think to mention! It's going to be great working with her!" Fred said

"Mm hmm, I can see that. So you think you guys will be good for each other?" Lee said casually.

"Totally, I don't want to be with anybody elllll, wait! What do you mean each other? I mean, ok. Now you know, yes. I admit it. I'm not sure what to do though, something makes me thing my usual methods won't work here." Fred replied.

"No…singing chocolates and dancing flowers aren't what we need here. I think I'll talk to Ginny, get her to find out what Hermione is interested in other than books that is." Lee said.

"That would be great, then I'll know for sure she'll like it!" Fred said excitedly.

Not much longer later the girls both came back and rejoined the boys at the table.

Hermione and Fred would take glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, neither really sure what to do but wanting to make a go of it. Ginny and Lee watching the exchange from their end of the table and started to decide they really didn't need any help, maybe just a little push.

"So, are you guys going to the ministry fall ball?" Ginny asked?

"I haven't really thought of it," Hermione replied "I've been so busy with trying to find a job and now getting ready with my new job." She smiled at Fred during the last bit.

"Neither have I," Fred added "George and I have been working on some new ideas and I guess it's just kinda slipped my mind."

"Well you both should come with Ginny and I, we have two extra tickets and we don't want them to go to waste!" Lee proposed.

"Please say that you'll come, Hermione! It's always so much more fun to get ready with another girl!" Ginny pleaded.

"Ok, I think it'll be fun. I haven't really been able to do anything like this in a long time, I'm in!" Hermione agreed

"And of course the lady can't go without an escort, Fred are you going to come as well?" Lee asked.

"Of course, I can't let her have all the fun!" Fred Laughed.

"Great, now that our food's here lets eat!" Lee said as the plates appeared on their table.

After they finished eating the girls agreed to meet in the next couple days to go dress shopping and then meet Saturday afternoon for a day of pampering before the ball.

Later on at the shop Fred and Hermione were both standing at the counter reviewing what they went over that morning.

"Hermione?" Fred asked

"Yes?" She said looking at him.

"Well, this ball thing. I was wondering if you'd like to make it a date. I could take you for dinner at this really nice place I know of and then meet Gin and Lee over there." He said nervously.

"Really? I, that'd be nice. I mean, I'd really like that. Yes. Yes, it's a date." She smiled to him.

"Ok, great. I'll get the tickets off of Lee so that we don't have to worry about arriving at the same time. Um… I'll pick you up at 7 this Saturday then ok?" Fred said.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Hermione needed to talk to Ginny right away!  
"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Fred said and gave Hermione a hug.  
"Ok" Was all she could say as she reveled in the feel of his arms around her.

They stood there for a little while then broke apart sheepishly and went their own ways.

* * *

Ok, there it is! My update. I PROMISE I'll work on something a little more substantial for the next chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12

Here I am again! Hope you like the new Chapter!  
I own nothing, I just like to play.

* * *

The first week of business was halfway done. Fred and Hermione had very few awkward moments and were slowly getting into business life together.  
There was one incident with an old woman the other day. She had asked if they were married. Both blushing profusely they said they were just friend.  
"Pity," the old woman said. You two would make a lovely Couple. You take care of her young man! You best capture her heart before some other young fellow come in and sweeps her away." Hermione smiled at the comment. 

Leaning so only the old woman could hear him he said "I plan in it mum!" Standing up and talking more clearly he said. "Thanks for shopping here! Remember us during your next grandchild birthday!"

Fred gave Hermione the afternoon off to go dress shopping with Ginny. She insisted this wasn't a valid reason to be given the afternoon off.

"Hermione, it's Wednesday. It's always our slow day." Fred reasoned with her. "I'll be fine on my own for one afternoon. Besides, Ginny's been bugging me to make sure you have enough time for shopping."

"Alright, I guess you're right." She sighed putting down the box of Extendable Ears she was putting out. " I still don't' think I need a whole afternoon though. You could have just let me off an hour early."

"Hermione, this is Ginny. One hour? She thinks I'm crazy for not giving you the whole day off!" Fred laughed taking the box from her so she didn't go back to work.

"That's true, thanks Fred. We'll I better get going" She said.

Hermione picked up her purse she gave Fred and quick peck on the cheek and left the store. A couple minutes later Lee walked in.

"Hey Fred, how's it going?" He greeted.

"Not bad. Hermione just left to go shopping with Ginny." Fred replied.

"Poor girl, Ginny is a madwoman when it comes to shopping." Lee said.

"I know." Fred cringed. "So do you have the tickets?"

"Right here," Lee pulled them out of an envelope and placed them on the counter. "So what do you have planned."

"There's that little restaurant on the other side of Diagon Alley. Way near the end, the posh romantic one. I want to take her there."

"That one? Wow, you must be serious about this. You've been wanting to go there for a while, you just kept saying no one was special enough." Lee said.

"I know. Hermione is so much more different then everyone else. I want this to be perfect for her. There's also something else that I have planned, but I need your help with it." Fred said.

"Sure thing!" Lee said, "Let's hear it."

"Hermione! Please try it on!" Ginny pleaded. "I just want to see how it looks!"

"That's what you said about the last 15!" Hermione called from the dressing room.

"This is a learning experience. Next time you'll know what styles work and what styles don't." Ginny said.

"Fine, fine." Hermione sighed stepping out. "Ok. What do you think?"

"Wow, I think we've found the perfect dress. You look amazing. You have to get this one!" Ginny said.

Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror. Ginny was right, she looked amazing. She wasn't sure of the dress at first. The colours were dodgy and it looked like a tacky curtain on the rack. What they say is true though, you really do have to try it on first.

The main body of the dress was a gold fabric. Over top was an almost invisible cream overlay. It wasn't silk, it wasn't toulle, Hermione had never seen such a fabric. You could see right through it and look at it the same time. It took away the harshness off the gold leaving a golden glow.

It brought out the honey tones in her eyes and hair. It was bold, but not flashy.

"This is it Ginny. I need this dress." Hermione exclaimed while twirling around.

"Wow, I've never seen you so excited about a dress before. Let's pay and get some good. All this shopping has given me an appetite." Ginny said grabbing what she was going to get.

After paying they went to the Leaky Cauldron. While waiting for their food they talked about the upcoming ball.

"So I head Fred is taking you out to dinner before the ball." Ginny grinned.

"Ya, I don't know where or anything." Hermione smiled. "He's being really secretive. This will be our first date, he keeps saying 'Leave everything to me, it will be perfect'. I can't wait."

"Knowing Fred it won't be something you'll ever forget. I know he can be a huge joker, but when he gets in romantic mode the most amazing things happen." Ginny said.

"I'm really excited. I hope he likes my dress. I wonder where he's taking me." Hermione wondered.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Fred been wanting to go somewhere for the longest time but said he's never really had a good reason to. I don't want to ruin the surprise though, so I won't tell you!" Ginny laughed.

"I don't want to know anyway, I love surprises! It makes things so much more exciting." Hermione replied.

After they were finished eating they went off to get the last bit of their outfits.

"We are going to knock them dead!" Ginny grinned as they walked up to the shoe store.

"I know, I can't wait to see their reactions." Hermione said as they walked in.

* * *

There it is! It is there!  
Remember reviewing is a form of love everyone benefits from!  
10 points to whoever can guess what it attacking me in my profile pic! 


	13. Chapter 13

10 points to the house of Mikemicalromanc's choice! They got the challenge right! It's a Monster book of Monsters "attacking" me.

Here's my next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it.  
I own nothing blah blah blah...

* * *

The night of the ball was just hours away. Hermione was in her apartment fusing with her hair. She still had quite a lot of time left to get ready but she wanted her hair to be perfect tonight.

"I never actually do anything with this mess." She said to herself looking in the mirror. "Tonight's special, please behave!" She pleaded with her hair.

After experimenting with dozens of ideas she settled on an elegant up-do. The simple style let her natural curls flow into a knot and ripple out in small tendrils.

"Well that was easier then I planned. Half an hour, it's a new record!" She said to herself. "I still have a few hours till I have to get dressed. Maybe I started too early. I'll catch up on some reading then!"  
Taking a book from her shelf she plopped onto the couch.

She only finished half a page before her mind started to drift to thoughts of the coming evening. She still had no idea what the plan was. Dinner then the ball, that's it.  
Not where or with who or anything. She was usually so detail oriented but she found this exciting. Her first read date with Fred. Sure they've gone out for lunch many times but well, this was formal. Agreed as a 'date'. A date! She jumped up to check her hair again. Was it good enough? Yes. She sat down again and tried to read, and was yet again distracted.

"I wonder what he had planned? He's being so secretive. It's rather exciting." She though. "Ok, reading isn't working. I need something else to fill my time."

She sat and looked around the room. She'd already cleaned, tidied, dusted, organized and straightened everything to the umpteenth time before she did her hair.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" she shouted to the room. "Why am I so impatient!?"

* * *

Meanwhile over and Fred and George's, Fred is in the middle of ripping the place apart.

Clothes are strewn all over the apartment. Closets and drawers are emptied and Fred is running like a wild man.

"I can't find my favourite shirt! I can't find my favourite shirt!" Fred yelled.

"Fred." George said in a calm voice from the living room. "I hid it on you."

"Why!" Fred burst in full of panic to see his twin sitting on the couch.

"Fred. You're going on a date with Hermione. Think about your favourite shirt. Yes yes, visualize." He coached his brother. "Think about how great she's going to look tonight. You're going to a ball! Every girl want's to be the belle of the ball!"

"She's going to look amazing!" Fred said imagining the scene, "That's why I need my favourite shirt!"

"Now visualize yourself beside her," George added, "in your favourite purple shirt. That bold, rudely bright, shiny; purple shirt."

"Oh my god. Never mind then, thanks George. What was I thinking?" Fred shook his head in realization. "That's a family party…work event shirt. I wanted to wear that to a ball?"

"Anything for my baby brother, now put this away." He replied pulling the shirt from under the couch cushion.

"Baby? Need I remind you, I'm 36 seconds older then you." Fred said as he took the shirt back.

"No, no, no, no. I'm the older one. She always said it was you because your name comes first in the alphabet." George answered.

"No. It's because I'm First Fred. You're…just George? Ha ha, whatever I have a date with the most amazing bookworm in the world! I need to find a better shirt to wear. I gotta shower! I gotta get ready! I don't have time to prove you wrong!" Fred said as be bounced down the hall to his room.

"Don't wear the orange one either!" George called down the hall.

"I'm borrowing your black one!" Came the reply.

* * *

Hermione stood in her living room, fully ready and waiting for Fred to show up.

Checking and rechecking herself in the mirror she finally decided to move to the window so she could distract her from imaginary wrinkles and non-existent rogue curls.

"He'll be here any minute now, I look fine. No, I look great. Keep positive. There's nothing to be nervous about. Ok I'm not nervous, I'm so excited!" she talked to herself as she watched the busy street in front of her.

At that exact moment Fred was standing outside her door. He'd already been standing there for two minutes.

"Hi Hermione! No…Hey!…No…Nice day isn't it! Nice day? I'm picking her up for a date not passing her on the street! Hello. Hello. Hello!" He practiced to himself. "Come on. It's Hermione, don't be nervous. You can do this. Just walk in and tell her she looks nice. No great! Just act natural. How long have I been standing here? Ok… here goes."

Fred knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

Hermione walked up to the door, brushed out imaginary wrinkles from her dress one last time and opened the door.

"Hi Fred" She smiled shyly

"…." Fred's mouth hung open when he saw her. She looked amazing, he was dumbstruck. Words were not forming, this brain not co-operating. All he could do was stand there.

"Fred?" Hermione asked slightly confused, "_Oh no…something is wrong. My hair! No there's something in my teeth!"_ she thought in a panic.

"Wow, I mean. Hi. I mean. You look great!" Fred gushed.

"Thanks Fred, you don't look that bad yourself" Hermione blushed.

"Ready to go? I have a full night planned and I won't take no for an answer!" Fred offered his arm to her.

"Of course I'm ready!" She laughed taking his arm. "How could I saw no?" Closing the door behind her, he apparated them off with a pop.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination Hermione looked forward to see a beautiful grey building with large windows and a sign that said Silver Moon. It was the biggest and nicest restaurant in Diagon Alley. The waiting list for reservations was 6 weeks!

Fred led Hermione inside and told the seating host, "Reservation for Weasley"

They were led to a quite table for two with candles and a bottle of wine.

"Fred, this is amazing" She looked at him in awe. "How did you get a table here so quickly. It's so nice in here!"

"Oh I have my ways." He winked at her. "I wanted the best for you."  
Lee's dad is a close friend with the owner. So Fred worked out a great deal for WWW products for the yearly New Years bash the owner always hosts. The man's known for out doing himself every year and taking at least 3-4 months of preparation. He thought that it was a great theme for this year's party.

After ordering their dinner a charmed sting quartet near by played them soft music.

"Fred, this is amazing. I've never had anything like this done for me before!" Hermione said with a smile.

"I really like you Hermione, I think you're worth all this and more. I want this to be the perfect night. I was also wondering if you like, we could do this once a year, on this exact day." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Once a year?" She asked, slowly reasoning what he meant. A small smile appearing on her lips.

"Yes, what I trying to say is. Would you like to start dating? There's only one person I would want to take to such a place, and I'm with her now." He said softly.

"Oh Fred!" Hermione gushed, "I would love to! I really like you too. We've barely even started the night and it's been so perfect."

Once their food arrived they enjoyed their meal and talked about anything and everything, but unlike every other meal they shared previous their eyes never left each other and their fingers were softly intertwined.

* * *

There we are! Ohhh now I've gone and made myself all sappy.

Please review! There's cookie in it for you!


	14. Chapter 14

Here we are! An update! It would have been up sooner but my net is on the fritz and it's working RIGHT NOW, so I'm going to take this chance to give you the next chapter before it kicks out again. lol  
Disclaimer: If I were JK would I be working two jobs right now?

* * *

After they finished dinner it was time to go to the ball, Fred took Hermione by the waist and apparated away with a pop

Once dinner was finished it was time to go to the ball, Fred took Hermione by the waist and apparated away with a pop.

They appeared the foyers of a large building. Entering a set of large doors they came to a brightly-lit room filled with well over a hundred people, all of the beautifully dressed. Standing nearby were Lee and Ginny waiting for them to arrive, after saying their hellos they all went to the middle of the room to start dancing.

Fred started leading Hermione around the room, gliding and spinning her with ease.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to dance Fred." Hermione said in shock.

"It's amazing what you can do in five lessons and a lot of determination" Fred laughed

"Five lessons? Wow, it feels like you've been doing this your whole life. Whoa!" She said as Fred dipped her.

"I'm glad you think so. How could I take you to a ball and NOT be able to dance. I couldn't do that to you." He smiled at her.

Slowing down they just stared into each other's eyes, loosing themselves and forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"You look amazing Hermione. Have I mentioned that yet?" Fred whispered.

"No, you said great. But I'll take amazing as well." Hermione's eyes sparkled at the complement. "Why are you being so wonderful?" she asked.

"You're an amazing person Hermione. I've only begun to realize it since we first started working together. I've been a real prat to you in the past, and I have a lot to make up for. I was so focused on proving I don't need anyone that I was totally blind to the amazing way you make everyone so much better. Ron and Harry couldn't have graduated as well as they did without you, or survived all the chaos from Voldemort. Ginny wouldn't have been able to get over Harry without you to find whom she was really meant to be with. George and I would be in shambles without you at the new store, and I? I would have never realized how perfect one person could be, without even trying." He looked into her eyes.  
"I try really hard." Hermione blushed at the comment.  
"You don't have to." He replied.

Suddenly Lee tapping on their joined hands interrupted them.

"May I cut in?" He asked

Breaking out of their reverie Fred turned to Hermione.

"Do you mind?" He asked Hermione.

"No, I guess not." She replied.

In a move of bravado Lee twirled Fred and glided off with him

"What in the world?" Hermione said confused.

Her confusion quickly melted as she felt Ginny pull her off to the edge of the dance floor.

"Haha, sorry about that Hermione. I told Lee I wanted to talk to you but it didn't like Fred was going to give you up anytime soon." The redhead said to her friend. "It was his idea, apparently it was their way of saving one another from unwanted female partners back in Hogwarts. Not that you're unwanted of course."

"Well it certainly took me be surprise." Hermione laughed

"So, tell me about dinner! How was it? Where did you go?" Ginny was practically bouncing in place.  
"He took me to Silver Moon! I have no idea how he got reservations on such short notice! It was so amazing. It was a little table for two with candles and it's own string quartet! It was so beautiful! He was so sweet the whole time." Hermione gushed.

"Silver Moon!" Ginny exclaimed, "Lee and I have been trying to get reservations there for weeks! I told you Fred goes all out in romance mode."

"There's something else too," Hermione smiled shyly "He said he'd like to go someplace really nice with me once a year. Every year on this day."  
"He only wants do go out with you once a year?" Ginny said confused.

"No not only once a year. He wants to make sure we go every year on this day though. Call it… an anniversary." Hermione smiled.

"An anniversary? Why are you… YOU'RE DATING!" Ginny hugged her friend excitedly. "I knew he was going to ask you out! Oh Hermione! I'm so happy!" They were jumping up and down in each other's arms.

Lee appeared once again and tapped on someone's shoulder, he couldn't really tell whose because of all the bouncing and asked. "May I cut in?"  
"Who are you dancing with this time?" Hermione laughed

"Well I was hoping for your hand this time, Fred is wonderful but he always wants to be the man. I can't dance the woman's part!" he replied laughing.

Fred came in behind him and reached for his sister's hand.

"Come on Gin, let's show those guys how it's done." He said

Fred and Ginny went off to the floor and started doing some odd mix of strange poses and dramatic twirls, laughing the whole time.

"So I heard the good news, congratulations." Lee said as he led Hermione to the floor.  
"Thanks," Hermione smiled "I can't believe how great this night has been. I can't imagine a more perfect evening."  
"I have more good news for you as well." Lee added in.

"Really? What would that be? Did I win the lottery?" Hermione asked

"If you did, you're my new best friend! Unfortunately I would have no idea on that. I do know though, that Fred will be my best man. So you will be walking down the aisle with him. Ooh spooky. Does this foretell something to come?" He said in a mystical voice.

"I see you've heard about my love for Divination." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fred, that's great. Now I don't have to worry about my date for the wedding being my boyfriend's twin. Haha wouldn't that be awkward." She laughed.

"Well, speaking of dates I believe we should separate ours because the masses are starting to look scared." Lee nodded to where Fred and Ginny were; we'll call it dancing.

"I think I agree, they also look they might hurt themselves. Let's hurry." She said as they made their way over.

Returned once again with her rightful partner, Hermione rested her head on Fred shoulder as they danced. Fred also inclined his head so that it lay on Hermione's.

The last dance came and went and soon it was time to go home, at least that's what Hermione though. Fred on the other hand still had other plans.

Taking Hermione by the waist once again they apparated away with a pop, appearing on the edge of a very large garden.

There were long winding paths, small benches, and so many flowers. Flowers everywhere, on trees, on bushes, in patches on the ground. Many she'd never seen before in her life.

"Fred, this place is so beautiful. Where are we?" Hermione asked in awe.

"This is a garden park that my mum used to always take me to. She always tried to get alone time with each of her kids throughout the year. I know I always complain about it but I loved helping my mum with her garden. It's the gnomes I don't like. So we'd come here and pick out our favourites and say where around the yard we'd put them and why." Fred said standing near a large tree.

"Wow, this tree looks just like the one in the back yard!" Hermione said.  
"It was a surprise for me. One year I said I'd want a tree like this in the back yard so that we could have picnics under it. All the kids would cook and get it ready and it'd be mum's day off. A few months later there was this scrawny little tree in the backyard. I recognized it right away though. Mum and dad had saved here and there so they could buy me that tree. It was actually full-grown, you just needed to plant it in an area with plenty of room and say a revitalization spell. It was amazing, suddenly it started to expand and leave burst out and the flowers, the flowers were so much better then I'd ever imagined. Everyone loved it, and the idea of the picnics." Fred said staring up at the tree.

"Thank you for taking me here Fred, this night has been so special." Hermione said hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it Hermione, I was kind of nervous about taking you here. I didn't know what you'd think of it, or how you'd react. Not many guys like gardening." He laughed the last sentence.

"I think it's wonderful. I've always loved gardening, but I haven't had a real place to do anything yet. When I have my own home one day it will be filled with plants inside and gardens outside!" Hermione said spinning as she spoke.

"Same here," Fred smiled as he watched her. "One day."  
Taking her hand they started down one of the winding paths. Each pointing at different plants and saying where they would put them in a home or yard.

* * *

There you go! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love getting reviews!  
I'm feeling like this story will end in the next few chapters. I'll have to see how things pan out.  
Thanks again! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright Here's the new chapter! I've been super busy! I finally quit my second job because it was just too tiring. I would like to enjoy my summer a bit. So here it is. Hope you like it.  
I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione was on cloud nine the rest of the week.  
Sitting at their afternoon planning date Ginny was getting quite frustrated that Hermione wasn't in rapt attention over the details of the ceremony.

"Hermione," Ginny asked, "What was the last thing I said?"

"That you wanted lilies instead of roses, why?" Hermione replied.

"I thought so, I was talking about flowers five minutes ago! Quit swooning over Fred and help me organize I can't do this without you!" she whined.

"I'm sorry Gin. I know I'm not being that helpful right now. It's just, it was so perfect. I've never felt like that before. I keep wondering if it was all a dream, you know? I would have never though Fred and I would mesh so well." Hermione said.

"You two are perfect for each other. You have just the right about of contrast to balance each other without being too different. Although Fred may seem like a ball of spontaneity, when it comes to the important things in life he's actually quite meticulous." Ginny added.

"You really think we're perfect for eachother?" Hermione asked. "Thanks Gin," She smiled, "Lets get this wedding planned! Ummm… let's pick up where I left off." Hermione said sheepishly.

Meanwhile Fred and George were at their apartment relaxing after a long week at work.

"So you like her that much, huh?" George asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred replied to the sudden statement.

"You took her to the garden park. You didn't even show me that place till we were out of Hogwarts!" George explained.

"Ya, I know. She really liked it. We had such a great time. She's something special George. I don't know what is it. She just makes me want to, I don't know. I feel like, you know? When we're together, it's just. Ya?" Fred tried to explain.

"No, I don't know." George laughed, "But you do sound like Lee when he was first trying to tell us how much he liked Ginny. So maybe there's a big future for your guys?" George started humming the wedding march.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Fred laughed, "We've only had one official date. She does feel like my perfect woman though. Seriously, I could spend the rest of my life getting to know her and not getting bored. I work with her every day and no two days are the same. I feel like we could talk forever. Oh! Did I tell you? She also helped me stabilize the vomit comets." Fred added.

"She did?" George asked. "We've been trying to figure that out for a while now. If she can help like that with all experiments you HAVE to keep her!"

"I don't have to keep her, I want to. Plus she's also been helping be brainstorm. See what I told you, she's perfect. I can't wait for out next date. She's planning this one. She wants to surprise me." Fred said

After a long afternoon at the Burrow the girls were finishing up for the day.

"I think that's enough for now." Ginny said stretching. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed standing. "I'm starting to get stiff."

Starting down the little dirt road they fell into an easy conversation about anything and everything. One topic that was never far from everyone's minds was the change in the short time between school and the present.

"I can't believe your getting married! It's so exciting." Hermione said. "Time has gone by so quickly. It's almost surreal that things have changed so much since we were kids."

"I know what you mean." Ginny replied. "I always thought I wanted to marry Harry. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be hung up on him. I'm happy for him though. He's got a great girl. He says he's proposing after the wedding. He wants to wait till I have my big day. I'm glad we're still friends. It would be terrible to loose a friendship like his."

"That's so sweet of him. I'm glad he's taking that into consideration. I'm also happy he's decided to settle down. They've been together for a while now, it's about time!" Hermione said.

"So what do you see in your future as far as wedding plans?" Ginny asked.

"Wedding plans?" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm no where near ready to get married. I'm a little too content with the way things are. I have my own flat, I have a great job, I have a new boyfriend who is amazing! Things are really good right now."

"Come on." Ginny goaded "You don't want to be Mrs. Fred Weasley?"

Hermione laughed, " Wow, you work quick. I can't say I haven't had the random thought of 'what if'. We've only just started dating though. Even so, he's so easy to get along with. He keeps me light hearted when I get a little too intense. I also help him refocus when he gets distracted. Time stands still when we're together. He practically fits my dream man."

"Your dream man?" Ginny asked.

"Well ever since I was younger I had this list of characteristics I made of my dream man. I changed it as years went by to adjust to my changing ideals and what was realistic." Hermione explained. "Things like easy to get along with, funny, studious, easy going, self supported. Good general ideas but something that fits well with my personality, compatibility is very important if a relationship is to succeed. Fred fits all of those, he also fits romantic, encouraging, dependable. I just hope I can be his dream woman."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Ginny assured "Fred has been talking non stop about how great the evening went. How much he's looking forward to the date you're planning. I've never seen him talk about one girl with such a sense of total devotion."

Stopping to sit on a set of rocks near a pond they made them selves comfortable.

"So what do you have planned for the next date?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise. I won't tell anyone. Sorry, you'll just have to wait" Hermione apologized to her friend.

* * *

Alright, not an extremely long chapter but I've had a bit of writers block recently. I'm also trying to update a little more frequently. Since I'm back to one job I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner.  
Thanks! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, the final chapter. The end. The finale. The...I think you get the picture.

I own nothing. I just have fun.

* * *

"Hermione!" Whined Fred, "Please tell me where we're going?"

"Fred, I told you already. It's going to be a surprise." Hermione replied shaking her head.

"Fine, fine, fine. Here did you want some tea?" Fred offered.

"Thanks! I'm parched!" Hermione smiled taking the cup.

Pausing to enjoy the bittersweet taste of the tea sliding down her throat, Hermione sighed.

"So where is our date?" Fred said with a giant grin.

"I'm not telling." Hermione said taking another sip.

"What!?" Fred shouted with a shocked expression. "I put Veritas Serum in that tea! You have to answer me! What do you mean you're not telling?"

"Fred, how long have I known you?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Fred started counting on his fingers. "About nine years I guess, why?"

"I would hope by then I would be well aware of your prankster nature." Hermione laughed. "I've been taking a potion for the past couple days making me unresponsive to the effects of Veritas Serum because I was sure you would use it this week." Taking another long sip of her tea to prove it.

Fred stood there with a gobsmacked look on his face. His mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words came out.

"Alright then, you win. I guess it's only fair. After all, I did keep the main plans for our date a secret." Fred submitted.

The end of the workday was finally coming to a close.

"What time should I pick you up at?" Fred asked

"Come by my flat at around six." Hermione said. "I'll apparate us out from there."

With a quick peck on the cheek Hermione left to get ready.

Hermione arrived home to a very large bouquet of flowers on her table with a note attached.

The note read "_Hermione, I can't wait to see where we go tonight. On my lunch break I thought I'd get you something for putting up with my pestering you and trying to use Veritas Serum. Enjoy. Fred_"

Hermione turned to her beloved cat. "Look Crookshanks. Fred got me flowers! Isn't that sweet. We're going to have to get rid of them quickly before ACHOO! Oh no..."

Fred arrived promptly at six and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Hermione answered the door.

It didn't look like Hermione though. Her eyes were all puffy and red, the skin on her face was blotchy and red. To say the least she looked terrible.

"Oh Fred, the flowers were beautiful, but…I'm allergic to flowers. I was hoping the allergy potion I took would have kicked in by now. I didn't start reacting till five minutes ago, I thought I had removed the flowers in time." Hermione said pointing to the vase of flowers sitting outside on the deck.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Are you all right, did you want to stay in tonight? We can go out another time!" Fred gushed worried about Hermione's appearance.

"No it's all right Fred, don't worry. Once the potions starts working I'll be fine." Hermione said the puffiness slowly disappearing from her face. "See what I mean? You didn't know. I guess I should have told you, huh? Flowers are a sweet thing a boyfriend would usually do right? I'm sorry."

"As long as your fine and we both know I know, let's end it at that or we'll spend all night apologizing." Fred said giving her a hug. "There you look back to normal. Ready to go?"

"Yup! I feel great, lets head out!" Hermione said taking Fred in her arms and disappearing with a pop.

When they reappeared they were in a yard behind a small two-story house.  
Fred looked around mildly confused.

"This is my parents house, we're going to muggle London! I usually just apparate to their house so that I can stop in and say hi and also borrow the car." Hermione explained.

The couple walking in through the back door and Hermione shouted.

"Mum! Dad! I'm here!"

Hermione's parents came through the hallway and gave her a hug.

"Hi Honey! How are you doing? You haven't been by to visit." Her mother mildly scolded with a smile.

"I've been busy, I'm sorry. You both remember Fred? Ronald's older brother?"

"Ah yes," Mr. Granger said extending a hand to shake. "Fred how is the joke business going?"

"Much better with Hermione in charge of our second store." Fred replied shaking the pro-offered hand.

"In charge?" Mrs. Granger questioned. "Hermione never mentioned being a manager." She said giving her daughter a questioning look.

"Well, Fred and George asked me to be in charge of their second store. So that's why I've been busy. I guess I forgot to mention." Hermione said with a sheepish smile.

"That's quite a big thing to forget to mention my dear." Her father laughed.

"Well Fred and I should get going, I can borrow the car right? Just double checking." Hermione asked.

"No problem." Her father replied. "We don't have any plans tonight. You kids have fun.'

Walking out the front door Hermione and Fred waved good-bye and got into the car.  
After everyone was buckled in they were off.

"Now can I ask where we're going?" Fred asked

"We're going to the cinema! A new film just came out and I thought it would be fun to go together! It's also my favourite cinema. I've been going there with my parents since I was a little girl." Hermione said as she turned down yet another street that Fred didn't recognize.

"Wait." Hermione said slowing the car. "What happened." She asked as she parked the car across from an empty lot.

They got out and stopped a person walking down the street.

"Pardon me, but what happened to the cinema that was over there" Hermione asked pointing to the empty lot.

"That burned down 3 days ago!" The stranger replied. "It was all over the news, where have you been? They just finished clean up today."

"Out of town. Um…thanks." Hermione said letting the stranger walk away.

"So much for that idea," Hermione said dejectedly. "I can't believe it's gone. That place has been there forever!"

"It's all right Hermione," Fred said hugging her. "We can go to the cinema some other time. Did you have anything else planned?"

"Ya, I did. Thanks Fred, the nights not ruined! There's still so much more we can do! Hop in the car!" Hermione smiled.

After getting back into the car they were off again, down streets and through intersections. Finally they came to a stop in front of a little corner pastry shop.

"This is another one of my favourite places to visit while I'm in London. My parents would always take me here on my birthday and let me order whatever I want, regardless of the sugar content. Haha!" Hermione laughed at the memories.

Both getting out of the car they walked into the tiny store and found a seat at one of the tables for two.

It's was a cute little place, at the front was a large counter with a large display case of cakes, tarts, tortes and whatever else you could imagine. Around the main floor there were various little tables that sat two to four people.

"Wow, this place is great. I'm not sure what to order though. Why don't you surprise me." Fred said to Hermione.

Hermione got up, walked to the counter and then came back with two large tarts a minute or two later.

Setting them down on the table Hermione sat down as well.

Taking a big bite off a fork she sighed. "Mmmmm, I've missed these! I get one each time I come here. I don't get to come here all that often anymore." She said lifting her fork for another delicious bite.

Fred looked at his 'tart' which was the size of a small dessert bowl. Lifting his fork he took a big chunk and took a bite. "Mmmm, this is really good!" He said taking another bite. "What kind of tart is this? It seems familiar."

"You're mum makes smaller versions almost like this." Hermione replied. "They are just normal butter tarts but these have raisins and pecans in them."

"Pecans? What are those?" Fred asked.

"They're a type of nut. I love pecan pies as well. So good!" Hermione answered taking another bite.

Fred dropped his fork. "NUTS!" He shouted. "We have to get to St. Mungo's right now!" He whispered. "Leave the car, come back for it later! We have to go! I'm allergic to nuts!" His lips turning a darker shade then they were moments ago.

Hermione's eyes popped out "Fred we forgot to pick up Alex! They are going to be so mad we have to leave now!" She yelled to cover for their quick and sudden exit from the store.

Ducking into a small alley Hermione grabbed on to Fred and apparated to the wizard hospital.

By time they had arrived Fred face was ballooning at an alarming rate.

Hermione shouted to the receptionist. "He's having an allergic reaction to nuts!"

The receptionist jumped into action. Suddenly two doctors run up and tossed Fred on a gurney then pulled him to the appropriate location.

"Where's he going? Where's he going?" Hermione frantically asked the receptionist.

"Third floor. Are you a relative?" the young woman asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." She replied

"I'm sorry Miss, I can only let family in. If you get a parent or guardian here with you then I can send you up." The woman replied.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed. Running to the nearest apparation point.

"MOLLY!" Hermione screamed throughout the burrow. "MOLLY! COME QUICK!"

The matron of the Weasley family came running to the front of the house.

"Hermione! What's wrong!" She asked in a worried voice.

"Fred's had an allergic reaction to nuts and they won't let me in without a parent or guardian of his." Hermione said on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry dear, they'll fix him up. This isn't the first time this has happened." Molly said in a comforting voice. "Lets floo there. I don't think you're in a state to apparate." She said leading them to the fireplace.

A few hours later Hermione sat with Fred in her flat. Fred was released with no complications and no damage was done during his reaction.

"Oh Fred, I've ruined the evening. First I have to get rid of the beautiful flowers you got me, then I can't take you to the cinema. Then to top it all off I almost killed you!" She said sadly.

"Hermione, it wasn't ruined. I didn't know you were allergic to flowers, you didn't know I was allergic to nuts. We both are fine though! St. Mungo's has had to deal with me a few times already so they knew what to do right away. As for the cinema, you didn't know. The night has been hard on you as well, you had a lot of memories there. I'm sorry things didn't go as planned." Fred said holding her close to him.

Lifting her chin to look at him he said, "I would do it all over again as well. Don't worry. I still had fun."

"You did?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I got to see more of muggle London then I ever have. You showed me how much you cared by taking me to the hospital so quickly and getting my mum as well. She said you were frantic, she's happy that we're together. Another perfect date would have been boring. We've already had one of those and it was great. This one was exciting and full of suspense. That's better then any film I could ever see. The leading lady was amazing as well." He said giving her a kiss.

"One thing though, if you're so allergic to flowers, why do you want a big garden?" Fred asked.

"I love flowers. I usually take some form of allergy prevention, for some reason I didn't today. I don't know why. I knew to take some before the ball because they always decorate with flowers and things like that. I guess, I just forgot today. I was so excited about our date tonight." Hermione answered.

"Allergic reactions gives me a great idea for a new product." Fred said thoughtfully.

"Oh Fred!" Hermione laughed. "Do you ever turn that brain off?"

"I could say the same about you love, I could say the same." Fred said lovingly.

The End

* * *

There it is! The end! I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing it!  
I have a ton of other ideas and I didn't want this one to get lost if I started another.  
Please review! It's only polite on the last chapter that EVERYONE review! lol  
Thanks to everyone who stayed with me till the end. I know it took a while.


	17. Chapter 17

The start of the sequel is up!

It's called Someday. A series of one shots depicting their relationship over the years.

Please check it out. Thanks to everyone for reading!

Lady Zymurgy


End file.
